IBC 13 Makes A Splash with ‘Summer Kaibigan Weekend’
Posted on April 24, 2019 by IBC IBC 13 will mount and invite a star-studded three-day hot summer event with fun, exciting and meaningful activities for people from all walks of life under the sun in the historic “Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo: The Summer Kaibigan Weekend Caravan” this Friday (April 25) to Sunday (April 28) to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Philippine entertainment and to thank their Kaibigan fans for making IBC 13, the undisputed no.1 TV station nationwide. Everyone is invited to turn the heat up and witness hot performances from Kaibigan stars and celebrities, live tapings of your favorite IBC 13 shows, “Talent ng Bayan” exhibitions and auditions, and chill music jamming. Fun booths and activity stalls are set-up around the venue so expect to take home lots of cool prizes and surprises after enjoying the day-long event. Among the IBC comedy stars were Joyce Abestano of “Iskul Bukol,” Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao of “Hapi House,” Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi of “Sic O'Clock News,” and Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino of “T.O.D.A.S.” to promote the Kaibigan Network’s celebration of 60 years of Philippine entertainment; and Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Chubi del Rosario, Derrick Monasterio, Princess Ryan and Cora Waddell to invite the summer party to watch the upcoming seamaid series “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail.” “APO Tanghali Na!” will bring the hot summer fun to the Quezon Memorial Circle (QMC) this Friday and Saturday where it will hold its live telecast. IBC Films and 89 DMZ, meanwhile, have back-to-back treats for the QMC crowd. At 5:30PM, IBC Films will hold a free outdoor screening of the box-office movie “Pangarap Ka,” followed by the appearances of Patrick Destura and the stars of the upcoming IBC and Secarats movie “Dare Dobol,” opposite Basti Gonzales, Solenn Heussaff, Coney Reyes, Freddie Webb and Nova Villa. Following the film screening, 89 DMZ will treat the crowd to a free “DMZ TV Danze Party: Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo” concert on Friday at 10PM, featuring the birthday boy DJ Tom Taus and performances from Isabela Vinzon, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, 6cyclemind, Gabriel Valenciano, Neil Coleta, Claire Ruiz, Rodjun Cruz. Joyce Abestano, and Rico dela Paz. In the afternoon, fans will be added color and treated to world-class performances from some of the biggest and brightest Kaibigan stars in the top-rating Sunday musical variety show“P.O.13,” live from the Marikina Sports Complex. More than 40 of the biggest names in Philippine entertainment led by Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo, and Anja Aguilar gave world-class entertainment to our Kaibigan fans. At 5PM on the same day, comedians such as Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Hans Mortel, Jerald Napoles, and Jimmy Santos, among others, will be headlining the Kaibigan TV for an evening of laughter, contests, and prizes. From 8AM to 6PM on both Friday to Sunday, Kaibigan attendees can troop to the Kaibigan Summer Village in QMC, where IBC programs and channels will set up booths offering games and special shows. They will also be given the chance to bond with and have their photo taken with some of the cast members of IBC 13 programs who will take part in the event. The Kaibigan Summer Bazaar at QMC, meanwhile, will open at 9AM until 12MN on Friday to Sunday. Aside from these fun-filled activities, the “Summer Kaibigan Weekend Caravan” will provide public service through the medical mission of “Makabayang Duktor” and DZTV Radyo13, the Soup Kitchen to be operated by IBC Talent Center artists and IBC’s news anchors, and the booths of IBC’s news and current affairs shows. The IBC Regional Network will also deliver medical, livelihood, and government services to the public via “Halad Kaibigan,” which will begin at 6AM on Friday and will be held simultaneously at SM City Bacolod, Cebu Technological University, and Palma Gil Elementary School in Davao City. For additional information on the “Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo: The Summer Kaibigan Weekend Caravan,” visit 60years.ibc.com.ph. Take part in the celebration by sharing your ‘Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo’ on Twitter using the hashtag #Kaibigan60Years.